Kizuna
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: This is a short but sweet fanfic written from Kakashi's point of view. Better summary inside! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! Please read and review! Arigatou gozaimasu


**Kizuna**

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto T_T (Oh well, I can dream ^_^)

Summary:- This is a fanfic from Kakashi's point of view. This fanfic focuses on Kakashi's thoughts and feelings, about his former team, where he was the student, and his current team where he is the sensei. This fanfic was written to one of my favourite pieces of music from Naruto, Sadness and Sorrow (depressing I know but it helped me write this ^_^) Reviews appreciated!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!

I slowly walk towards the black marble memorial statue in the third training ground, already wearing black mourning clothes. I hate funerals, however, in the shinobi world; death hangs over us like a dark shadow, every day of our lives. I sigh and stare up at the dark clouds. Death hangs over us like a dark shadow, just like those clouds. And then with a sigh, I return my focus to the black marble memorial statue. It's going to rain soon, however it always rains when I visit you. Is it because you're crying? A flash of lightening catches my attention, and I smile slightly. Sorry, I forgot, you don't cry, you just get dust in your eye ...

I reach the black marble memorial statue and kneel down to place three white flowers on the base. I then scan the names engraved on the black marble and finally find your names engraved there. Forgive me for not coming to see you sooner, Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei.

With a sigh, I stand and place my hands in my pockets. I hate funerals. Why? Because funerals make you reflect on the past and I'd rather forget mine.

Obito, you were like a brother to me; and, thanks to Rin, I know that I was like a brother to you. Sure we didn't always see eye to eye, but siblings don't always get along, do they?

I'll always be indebted to you, Obito. You tried to teach me something important. But unfortunately, I didn't understand it until the very end. You taught me that shinobi who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

You'll be pleased to know, that I've stuck by your rule, and I promise I'll continue to stick by it. I've even passed it onto my students.

However, you were wrong about me, Obito. I'm not a great Jounin. I'm far from. You gave your life to save mine, you gave me your Sharingan, you placed all of your hope in me, and I still let you down. Before you died, you asked me to protect Rin, and I said I'd protect her with my life, but I broke my promise.

Rin, have you forgiven me? I asked you to go on that mission. It was my fault you died. If Obito had been there that day, he would've placed himself in the way of the kunai that pierced your heart. But he wasn't there, I was and I didn't do anything.

I held your hand and watched you die, Rin. And I didn't shed a tear. How could I? Shinobi aren't allowed to cry. I know you had feelings for me, but I never felt the same way about you. You were like a sister to me, but nothing more. Obito was the one who loved you, but when Obito and I weren't arguing, you two were arguing. We must've driven Minato-sensei insane, just like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun used to drive me insane.

However, after your death, Rin, Minato-sensei and I grew further and further apart. He had his missions, and I joined the ranks of ANBU Black Ops. And then you became the Yondaime, Minato-sensei. When I heard the news, I was so proud. I couldn't believe that I was the student of one of the Hokage. And for the first time, in a long time I was happy. We would meet up occasionally to catch up and reminisce about old times, and you became the father I'd lost, Minato-sensei.

However, all good things must come to an end.

I watched as you sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Your face was pale, and your breathing laboured and at that moment, I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I didn't want you to die; you were all I had left. But then, the sealing complete, you collapsed into my arms and let out one last breath. A single tear trickled down my cheek, but after that, no more tears fell. The family that we'd become was no more.

I failed you, sensei, I failed all of you. I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't be allowed to lead a team. I just let everyone down.

However, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan seem to think I'm pretty cool. I've got to say though, I've kind of turned into you, Obito and it worries me. Are you sure you didn't jinx your Sharingan before you gave it to me? I smile slightly and then with a sigh kneel down in front of the black marble memorial statue once more.

Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are excellent shinobi. I'm proud of them both. However, I wish I'd taken more of an interest in Naruto-kun when he was younger. When I became their Jounin sensei, I focused my attention more on Sasuke-kun, because I suppose he reminded me of myself. I suppose I ignored Naruto-kun, because I wanted to change Sasuke-kun before it was too late. However, I have to admit that I also ignored Naruto-kun because, when he was younger, I didn't think he had much potential as a shinobi. However, my ignorance and Sasuke-kun's boasting fuelled his desire to do better. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't useless. And slowly but surely, he gained the family he'd never had.

I smile slightly and then sigh. His resemblance to you though, Yondaime, is frightening. I've even been tempted on occasion to call him sensei, but fortunately I've stopped myself at the last second. I know Naruto-kun will become the Hokage one day, even if he isn't the Rokudaime Hokage.

Minato-sensei, I hope I live long enough to see that day, for your sake, however, I have to admit, it'll feel strange calling him Hokage-sama.

I take another deep breath and sigh. I'm really am lucky, aren't I Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei? I didn't deserve to be their Jounin sensei; however, I'm glad the Sandaime placed me in charge of them. I've grown very fond of the blonde-haired knuckle-headed ninja, and the fiery pink-haired kunoichi. I still think about Sasuke-kun, however, the bond between us was severed when he left Konoha. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that, they're my family now, and I promise that I'll protect them with my life.

So please, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei carry on watching over me, as I watch over them.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!"

With a slight smile, I stand and turn around. "Oi, Naruto-kun," I reply in my usual lazy tone of voice.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, you're supposed to be supervising my training, remember?"

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Naruto-kun, why don't we take a break from training today? After all, we're supposed to be mourning Asuma-san's death."

"I know, Kakashi-sensei, but Asuma-sensei died fighting the Akatsuki and if they can kill someone like Asuma-sensei, then I don't stand a chance. At least not the way I am now."

"But don't you want to spend time with Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun and Ino-chan?"

"Even though I've been friends with Shikamaru-kun and Chouji-kun for a long time, I just wouldn't know what to say to them right now."

I hesitate a moment and then with a sigh, I fold my arms. "Alright, just give me a moment."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

I smile slightly and then turn around so that I'm facing the black marble memorial statue once more. Well, Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei, I'll try and visit you soon.

With a smile, I incline my head slightly. And then with a sigh, I turn around so that I'm facing Naruto. I hesitate a moment and then I start to walk towards him.

In Japanese kizuna means bond. I shared a bond with three great friends once. And those three great friends became my family. However, the bond I shared with them was broken.

I will never forget the bond I shared with Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei; however, I wish I'd treasured that bond more when they were still alive. However, I really am lucky. Even though I don't deserve the bond I share with them, I was able to create a new bond with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan.

I wish the bond between Sasuke-kun and I could be repaired, however I doubt it ever will. However, I should stop thinking about Sasuke-kun and concentrate on Naruto-kun. I should stop thinking about the raven-haired boy who I thought I could change, and concentrate on the blonde-haired ninja who's stuck by me and Sakura-chan. I have another chance to treasure the bond I share with my friends, with my family, and I intended to treasure them, because if I don't, I'll never be able to look you in the eye when I finally join you, Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei ...

I smile slightly and lay a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Say, Naruto-kun, why don't we go and have some ramen, before we start training?"

"That's a great idea, Kakashi-sensei!"

And at that moment, the dark clouds part and a ray of sunshine filters through. I smile slightly. Thanks, Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei ...

**I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ And again, review appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
